


Immortality.

by Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Damn you Otogiri!, Fighting, Hyde loved his bro, M/M, Mahiru being stupid asf, Sad Ending, Yelling, sad kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: Mahiru and Kuro get into a fight, well it's just Mahiru yelling at Kuro over a stupid reason. It's just in the end, it all comes down to the punishment for his actions.





	

“I’m immortal, remember?” Kuro always said when they’re in a certain situation when the vampire accidentally cuts himself or gets cut. Yeah sure he’s an immortal but he still bleeds and he could still feel pain like normal humans. Sure humans can’t heal quickly but still! The damn cat could for once listen to him when he tells the other to be careful, despite being an immortal!    
  
“Kuro, when are you going to learn that you can still feel what humans feel when we’re hurt! I know you’re an immortal but pain still hurts!” Mahiru scolds when he sees his partner accidentally cut himself on a broken mug. Mahiru clearly said he was going to get it but the vampire got it instead, no gloves on to protect his skin from being pierced. Kuro just shrugs and watches his finger heal, getting up with the broken pieces. “Can’t deal...You’re too angry..” Kuro ignores the blabbering that the other yelled at as he throws away the broken mess into the trash. He did one good thing for Mahiru and he gets yelled for getting cut. What’s the sense in that? He doesn’t understand it.    
  
“Kuro are you even listening to me?!” Mahiru cuts through Kuro’s thoughts like a knife through butter. “You’re too angry, I can’t face you when you’re like this…” Kuro answers, walking to his room so the other could calm down, until the other called out to him. Stopping the vampire in his tracks.    
  
“You don’t understand anything! For an immortal you sure are careless and as for a partner you are  _ useless! _ ”    
  
Kuro bows his head, deciding not to glance to Mahiru in this state. He heard the front door slamming so Mahiru probably left to cool down. Oh how he wished Mahiru heard what he said, maybe they would’ve apologized for what the both of them did today, Kuro would apologize for not listening, and Mahiru would take back what he yelled at the other.    
  
Kuro sighs, walking back into the living room to take a look outside. Sun hitting directly on him, transforming into a cat. He wished Mahiru didn’t get so angry easily, but he is still a good partner he’d ever have. He just doesn’t know if Mahiru feels the same at this point.    
  
The door slammed open, making the cat jump and shooting his head towards the door. “Let’s go Kuro! Djinn are attacking people again and we should help out!” Mahiru ran in and scooped up the cat, not taking no for an answer. Kuro didn’t say a word however, feeling it was pointless to do such thing. There was nothing to say anyways, it’s almost as if Mahiru forgot what happened, or maybe he’s ignoring it. Did he really mean it?    
  
“Nii-san! There you are!” Hyde greets the pair heading towards the group’s direction, grinning wildly. Though Hyde could sense something is wrong when Kuro didn’t say a word and Mahiru not allowing the cat onto his shoulder like he always had the big brother sit as they travel. Hyde was on his own Eve’s shoulder, so this wasn’t normal for the pair in front of them not doing the same thing.    
  


* * *

  
  
They waited until nightfall, where they all turn up to attack. As the Servamps transform to their human forms to get ready for battle while hoards of Djinn infected humans charge towards the group. Lily already taking a bite in his butterfly form, transforming back to attack and save those humans. Hugh doing the same thing as well as Hyde. Kuro was yet to take the blood of Mahiru, but he already doesn’t like it, the fight between them ruined his own will to listen. Well if Mahiru wouldn’t apologize first, then he should do it right? To be a good partner for once.   
  
“Kuro! Come on and take my blood!” Mahiru shouted, looking back at his Servamp, arm raised so he could do so. “I’m sorry Mahiru…I won’t let that happen again…” Kuro apologized, biting into the arm of his Eve, letting the chains appear as he charges up with his siblings. Mahiru heard that, and automatically felt guilty for yelling at him like that, he knew that the other wanted to help the best he could. Mahiru was just stressed and it got the best of him, letting out that bottled anger out on his partner. Mahiru made a reminder for himself to apologize to Kuro, he didn’t mean what he said, hell. He was glad Kuro wanted to help, but Mahiru was worried for him since accidents happen and those accidents can get life threatening sometimes, yes Kuro is immortal but he should be careful because he can’t lose Kuro too.   
  
Mahiru took out his spear, joining the fight but he didn’t realize there was another threat lurking in the darkness surrounding the four.   
  
Blood lust subclasses attack, injuring a few of the pairs, Mahiru being one of them. Kuro fending them off while Mahiru regains his strength to fight again. Mahiru didn’t understand why Kuro was defending him after he said something so mean to him, remembering his past and what had happened. It was the worst thing to say, Kuro isn’t useless. No, he’s more than useless. He’s a friend, a part of his family. Kuro helped him and Mahiru helped Kuro. There was no way in hell he’ll make his friend feel that way.   
  
“Kuro…! I’m sorry for what I said! I didn’t mean it! You’re not useless and you will never be! Please forgive me!” Mahiru called out for the other as Kuro continues defending multiple attackers, being overwhelmed by their speed. It was hard keeping his eyes focused on the Servamp, he didn’t want to distract him, not right now but it was too late. Kuro looking over to the kneeling Eve until it happened.  
  
_*Ring*_   
  
Time seemed to stop for everyone, watching as the gift Mahiru gave to Kuro is severed in half. Mahiru widened his eyes, his body hurts from exhaustion. He didn’t know that he would get exhausted from an hour of dealing with easy Jin, but the subclasses were a different story, they were Tsubaki’s. Belkia didn’t seem to forgive the pair for making Tsubaki disappear without a trace, nor forgive what they’ve done in the past. Having help of Otogiri who’s somewhere hidden but nobody knows where so they could stop her from creating puppets that were quicker and tougher than the last time they’ve fought. Mahiru was tied down to the cement by Otogiri’s strings, meaning he couldn’t help the partner in front of him. Watching in horror of the Jin leaving Kuro’s body, he couldn’t move, he tried so hard. All he could do was shout for someone to help him before he disappears in thin air. He could see Hyde yelling out for his brother, he could tell that they’re much more closer than the other siblings.   
  
And then….  
  
He’s gone..   
  
Contract breaking as the Jin flow in the breeze of night.   
  
Mahiru can’t help but cry, this is exactly what he didn’t want! He didn’t get to him in time! Hyde was crying as well, losing a brother like that would be harder on him. It was harder on all the siblings present at the scene of their older brother’s death.  
  
The strings were released, the threat leaving the area. Having Hyde and Mahiru run towards bell on the ground. Mahiru picks it up, letting more tears flow down his cheeks and onto the severed bell. Setting it down for Hyde to transform into his animal form to lay beside it.   
  
Hugh and Lily did the same thing, walking over to transform into their animal forms to pay their respects alongside Hyde.   
  
Mahiru closes his eyes, bringing his palms to try to calm himself down. Why would he want to calm down? He hurt his partner! This wasn’t suppose to happen! He didn’t mean it! He shouldn’t have gotten so angry! He should’ve had let Kuro help without blowing a fuse, why did he get so emotional? It was stupid that he went off on Kuro for a small thing! In the end, Kuro protected him, apologized first before he did, finally admitting they were partners.   
  
Mahiru ruined that trust.   
  
And this was what happens when that trust is broken.   
  
_Punishment…_  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                       _I’m sorry Kuro...I never said thanks...For all your help._

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no clue why I wrote this, I just like seeing the suffering.....I'm so depressing...ㅠㅠ bare with me!  
> S/O to Ren again...I fucking hate you....
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this! I sure didn't! Lol! Off to bed now....~
> 
> Kill me..


End file.
